


A Chance Encounter

by Pastellorama



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Implied Mpreg, Other, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellorama/pseuds/Pastellorama
Summary: A short blurb about how Sims is so very slice-of-life until suddenly... it's not.





	A Chance Encounter

Work was starting to get to him. He wasn’t sure if the money was worth it anymore, not when he considered some of the things he’d seen happen. Oliver knew better by now than to wish for anything other than monotony at work. Excitement only brought disaster—like the die-in last month, or the recent fire that had singed him and nearly killed one of his coworkers.

Still… there was a type of excitement Oliver continued to crave. The kind outside the workplace. When was the last time he’d been on a date? It seemed every night was spent talking to plants in the lab under buzzing fluorescent bulbs….

His hand briefly brushed over his stomach, feeling the unusual tautness forming there. An eerie smile, a cross between a grimace and a grin, contorted his lips. Perhaps, with the Satellite he’d built, he could ask for a date with the “father” of the child growing within him. Maybe there could be more to their relationship than just a “chance encounter”….

**Author's Note:**

> *The "Die-In" was a moment in my game where my sim (Oliver) was at work and suddenly multiple sims began to die of old age. I had no idea what was happening.


End file.
